


Expanse

by Bentrumors



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Authority Figures, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Reunion Sex, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: Jim waited 5 years for Spock.  He just didn't know it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Expanse

They walk back from the reception in silence. Jim does not pull at the collar of his dress uniform, but he does take a steadying breath when they’ve crossed the plaza and are approaching the juncture that splits the path between officer housing and the docking station. 

Jim slows before they’re forced to make a decision, nodding toward the docking bay. “Hey, Spock. Let me give you a tour of the Enterprise before we call it a night,” he says. 

He doesn’t say, _Hey, Spock, let me wreck myself on your cock for old times’ sake._

“Captain, I will remind you that I have served on a Constitution class starship for the past five years. A tour of the Enterprise would be a redundant exercise and unworthy of our time.”

“Okay,” Jim says, slightly stung and incredibly turned on. “I’ll have you know Lieutenant Scott’s modifications put our girl in a class all her own, but if you have other plans, we’ll just do it another time.” 

It’s a semi-graceful exit, he thinks, all things considered. 

Or not. 

The prickly beautiful bastard looks right through Jim with his dark predatory eyes and says, “Fascinating.” 

_Well fuck_ , Jim thinks as his traitorous dick ruins the bespoke cut of his trousers. 

“I assume your offer to tour the Enterprise was a prosaic attempt to initiate another sexual encounter.“ 

“Uh,” Jim says. 

“I accept.” 

***

So, Spock is back. 

And still so intoxicatingly _Vulcan_ as he works the room beside Captain Tracey during the reception. 

Jim is rescued from a lurid fantasy of choking himself on Spock’s appreciable cock under the banquet table when Admiral Pike signals for Jim to join him. 

Jim grabs two glasses from a passing waiter and hands one to the Admiral. They sip their drinks and smile at other dignitaries as Pike cuts to the chase. 

“Have you chosen a replacement for your first officer yet?” 

“No, sir,” Jim replies warily. He knows the decision will be made for him if he doesn’t act soon. 

Jim wants to replace Gary Mitchell with someone else on his senior staff, but Scotty and Uhura have no interest in leaving their pet projects and Sulu is making noises about resigning his commission to stay in Yorktown with his family. Chekov would just be frightening and make everyone cry. 

Pike’s gaze flicks to Jim. “I’d like you to consider Spock,” he says. 

Jim tries to hide his surprise by downing the rest of his glass. 

He’s blindingly jealous of Edward Tracey for pulling Spock as his first officer the year before Jim was promoted to captain of the Enterprise. When the Exeter embarked on the Federation’s first five year exploratory mission, Jim drowned himself in tits and tequila until the image of Spock and Tracey standing shoulder to shoulder on the bridge of the Exeter stopped looping through every damn news feed. 

“I didn’t know he is looking for a transfer,” Jim says when he knows he can keep his voice neutral. He drops his empty glass on a passing tray and takes another drink with his free hand. 

“I didn’t say that he is,” Pike says with a gimlet eye.

***

After the reception, Jim takes Spock back to the Enterprise and hustles him straight to his quarters. Jim will give him the tour in the morning, the idea of Spock poking around his ship with Jim’s come leaking from his fucked out little hole is deliciously filthy, but now Jim doesn’t want Spock distracted by Scotty’s experimental warp engine. 

“I have been told,” Spock says, holding Jim down on his belly and pressing his cock in with one long push, “that the captain of the Enterprise is undisciplined.” 

Jim happily writhes under him. “A leader doesn’t follow, Spock.” 

“You are reckless,” Spock grunts, fingers curled tight around Jim’s hip as he pulls out and then shoves forward again, harder. 

It sends a frisson of heat up Jim’s spine and he grasps the edge of the mattress to push back for more. “Ah. Taking a few risks is part of the job.” 

Suddenly, Spock pulls Jim onto his knees, holding Jim’s chest to the mattress and his ass in the air. JIm’s ragged moans fill the room as the pace speeds up. 

“Promiscuous,” Spock hisses, folding over and biting Jim’s shoulder. 

Anger wells up so quickly Jim almost blurts, _You left_. 

“Is that all?” he pants instead. “Are you sure I didn’t start a war somewhere?”

“No.” The frenzy abates and Spock suddenly pulls out to flip Jim on his back. He looks feral, Jim thinks dizzily. 

_Pon farr_ an insidious voice whispers to him and Jim viciously quashes that fantasy before it takes form again. 

Spock shoves Jim’s thighs open and dips his long fingers into Jim’s slick stretched hole. “The Enterprise is in need of a first officer who will provide proficient counsel and serve at the pleasure of the captain.” 

“Oh,” Jim gasps as Spock tugs his rim wider and _looks_ inside. JIm’s desperate reedy moans almost drown out Spock still talking. 

“I would like to submit my candidacy,” he says darkly, fucking back in. 

“Yes, ah--fuck, _yes_!” Pinned beneath Spock, Jim squirms helplessly. Spreads his legs wider. Spock slides deeper, every inch inside Jim’s clenching hole and it unravels him. Tossing his head back, Jim shakes through his orgasm with Spock’s teeth in his throat. 

“Jim,” Spock groans. Spock’s fingers graze Jim’s and he holds on tight. 

Jim is oversensitive and desperate for more, hitching his legs higher as Spock continues to fuck him so deeply he can almost taste it. “Come in me, Spock, that’s an order,” he grits out. 

_“Captain_ ,” Spock rasps, hips jerking messily as he obeys. 

***

“I think he’ll serve you well,” Pike says as the reception winds down, “or he may decide to just strangle you and take over the Enterprise. Chekov still run that betting pool on ways you’ll get yourself killed?” 

“Yeah,” Jim chuckles. He nods in greeting to Ambassador Chang as she passes. Spock crosses her path and heads toward the plaza exit. “Did you know I met Spock at the Academy once. He was a guest lecturer on no-win situations.” Jim smirks. “I respectfully told him he was full of shit.” 

And lingering after class got Jim fucked against the podium for his trouble. 

Pike snorts. “He remembers you too.” 

***

“I missed this,” Jim says, low and breathless when they part. 

“As did I.” Spock presses his forehead to Jim’s. “I must return to my duties in the morning,” he says. “I will speak to Captain Tracey before I send my transfer request to Admiral Pike.”

“He’s expecting it,” Jim says.

“Yes.” Spock’s eyes lower. “I needed counsel. I was...afraid.” 

Jim’s stupid heart kicks like a rabbit. “Spock.” 

“I will not leave you again,” Spock promises, sliding his fingers over JIm’s. 

“At least not until you fuck me again?” Jim’s grin is unrepentant as he kisses Spock’s fingers. 

Spock drags his mouth over Jim’s psi points before licking into his mouth. “You are insatiable, Captain.“ 

“At my pleasure, Commander,” Jim reminds him between kisses. He’s utterly delighted when the tips of Spock’s ears stain green.


End file.
